Level 409
| moves = | target = 20,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 66 | previous = 408 | prevtype = Candy Order | next = 410 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *This level can be incredibly difficult and confusing, as the ingredients are placed in the middle of the board, with the exits on the far sides, meaning each ingredient has to be moved at least 2 rows to be above their closest exits. To make the level more difficult, teleporters are placed at the top and bottom of two columns of either side of the central column (the ingredients just start from the bottom to the top again). *There is a stuck zone in the middle. *The teleporters will bring down the same candies over and over in the column, which can be frustrating when trying to move the ingredients across. A cake bomb sits above each exit (one on each side of the board) which must be destroyed in order to bring down the ingredients. *Two isolated horizontal striped candies locked in marmalade are in the middle of the board at the bottom. These can only be reached by a vertical striped candy down the center or by a colour bomb. *Moving the ingredients from the middle to left or right can be tough, but it is the only way to pass this level and to get rid of the cake bombs. *Cascades may frequently occur at the columns with teleporters, ruining your plans of moving the ingredients. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points,2 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Move the ingredients across the board until they're placed above one of their exits. This is definitely the hardest part of the level, as the middle columns aren't very tall and the teleporters add to the confusion. There will be a few opportunities to move the ingredients across. Always be on the lookout for any possible switches. *When the ingredients are above their exits, concentrate on destroying the cake bombs. The cake bombs should only be destroyed when the ingredient is in the same column as that cake bomb. If only one ingredient has been placed above an exit so far, then concentrate on eliminating that cake bomb only, as it will bring down the ingredient immediately. *The two striped candies at the bottom of the board should be used to help with the cake bombs, although it is not vital. *Try moving both ingredients to the same side. This way, only one of the cake bombs has to be destroyed. Trivia *There is an occasional glitch that causes one of the ingredients to disappear. When this happens there is no way to beat the level. Notes Board Info Elements Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 409 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Polkapalooza levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Very hard levels Category:Hexagon levels